gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For
I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For ist ein Song aus der elften Episode der fünften Staffel, Die Stadt der Engel, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina mit den New Directions bei den Nationals 2013 gesungen. Am Anfang ist Finns Mutter, die im Publikum sitzt, gerührt, als ihr klar wird, dass die New Directions die Lieblingssongs ihres verstorbenen Sohns singen und dies sein absoluter Lieblingssong war. Während des Songs erinnern sich die New Directions und Will in Rückblenden an Finn. Am Ende hält Sam in Gedenken an ihn Trommelstöcke in die Höhe. Das Original stammt von U2 aus ihrem fünften Album "The Joshua Tree" aus dem Jahr 1987. Lyrics Sam: I have climbed highest mountains I have run through the fields Only to be with you Only to be with you Blaine mit Sam (Blaine): I have run, I have crawled I have scaled these city walls (These city walls) Only to be with you Blaine mit Sam und New Directions: But I still haven't found what I'm looking for But I still haven't found what I'm looking for Artie: I have kissed honey lips Felt the healing fingertips It burnt like fire This burning desire Tina mit Artie (Tina): I have spoke with the tongue of angels (I have held) (Artie: I have held) Hand of a devil It was warm (in the night) (Artie: In the night) (I was cold as a stone) (Artie: Cold as a stone) Blaine und Sam mit Artie und New Directions (Tina): But I still (But I still) (and Tina: Haven't found) What I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) But I still (But I still) (and Tina: Haven't found) Wat I'm looking for (What I'm looking for) Blaine mit Tina (Artie): I believe in the kingdom come (I believe, oh) Then all the colors will bleed into one (Bleed into one) Bleed into one (Ooh, yeah) Blaine (Tina): But yes, I'm still running (Yes, I'm still running) (Artie: Yes, I'm still running) Sam (Artie): You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains Carried the cross and, oh, my shame Oh, my shame (Ooh) You know I believe it (I believe it) (New Directions: You know I believe) (Mh, I believe it) Blaine mit New Directions (Artie): But I still haven't found (Still haven't found) What I'm looking for (Yeah, yeah, hey) But I still haven't found (No, no, yeah) What I'm looking for (Oh, no, no, no) But I still (Blaine: Still) haven't found What I'm looking for (Blaine: What I'm looking for) (What I'm looking for) New Directions (Blaine und Tina): But I still (But I still) (und Blaine und Tina: Haven't found) (Artie: Ooh) What I'm looking for (Sam: What I'm looking for) (Blaine, Sam und Tina: Looking for) Alle mit New Directions (Tina): (Alle: But I still) (But I still) haven't found (Artie: Haven't found) What I'm looking for Trivia *Die Rückblenden von Finn sind aus Ouvertüre, ' Kinder der Lüge', Angeregte Organismen, Balladen, Unsere eigenen Songs, Das jüngste Gerücht, Auf dem Weg und And the winner is... zu sehen. *Auch wenn die New Directions ihre komplette Set-List Finn widmen, in dem sie seine Lieblingssongs performen, behauptet Carole, dass dieser Song sein absoluter Favorit war. *Das ist Blaines 100. Solo in einer Performance. Fehler *Am Ende des Songs hält Sam etwas hinter seinem Rücken, aber in der nächsten Einstellung hält er es nicht mehr. Wiederum in der nächsten Einstellung wird enthüllt, dass er Finns Drumsticks gehalten hat. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Nationals